


For My Desire (Stony)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Painting, kinda friends to lovers but also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Steve loved to paint, and Tony was beautiful.





	For My Desire (Stony)

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFy8GY_sGYM) !! i've been going on a bit of a stucky tangent and thought i would mix it up a bit with, funnily enough, my first marvel ship. i love these two to death honestly ,,,,,,,
> 
> shit title from alibi by tstm,,,, i didn't know what other song to find, whooopsp

Steve hadn’t even realised it – he’d spent so much of his free time before the war wandering streets and painting people, sketching buildings and pretty faces as he sat on the grimy paths. He didn’t realise that sitting on the couch in the familiarity of the Avengers tower made him sketch anything he saw – which happened to be the people walking around it, more often than enough.

There were a lot of Natasha in fighting poses, her feminine beauty and hard-hitting kicks gaining his interest. Eventually, she started posing for him, began to slowly dance to the rhythm in her head, letting Steve draw the lines to her body. She commented once about how she never would let anyone, but Steve do that, and he remembers feeling his face flush.

He liked drawing Clint, with bulging arm muscles and stiff stance, shooting targets with such practice that it would’ve taken years to get right. He drew Sam when he was simply sitting, lounging and doing his own thing. And then he drew Sam in flight, metal wings bouncing off the light from the sound and coating himself in golden glows.

He drew Wanda laughing, Wanda crying, and a few with her and Vision cuddling together, maybe even asleep if he was lucky. He drew Wanda with glowing hands, eyes focused on her target.

But most of all, most importantly, he drew Tony. He filled pages upon pages of the man, in suit and not, relaxing and working, sleeping and eating. He let his fingers glide across the paper before even thinking about how to draw him, because that’s exactly what it was. He found Tony beautiful no matter what he was doing, whether he was building or agonising over a mission.

Natasha noticed, and proceeded to send sneaky grins and winks whenever the two guys were in the same vicinity, and he did his best to ignore it. Tony paid the same attention to him as he did with the entire time (excluding Bruce), so of course Tony didn’t think about him the same.

“Y’know, you’re really thick for an artist.”

Steve huffed and dropped the paint brush, looking at Wanda. She was watching him paint, the two having admitted that their sleeping patterns were terrible long ago, and since, often met up in the night to soothe themselves, or just to have company. Steve had an eyebrow raised, “And what makes you think that?”

She smiled and slid off the bed, moving to sit next to Steve. She avoided touching him to not get paint on herself. “You don’t see the way Tony looks at you, and yet, you study him every day. You don’t even have to look at him anymore, look at this!”

She gestured to the canvas, which was half painted. It was a bigger project that what he was used to, the canvas reaching up to the tall door frame, leaning against the wall. He’d sketched out the shape, and anyone looking at it would easily see Iron Man, from a back view. Steve hadn’t told Wanda what the plan was for it, so she was left sitting there and watching the red and gold of the suit get painted first.

Steve shrugged his shoulders, beginning to paint again. He was up to the pelvis of the suit, and slowly applied the paint in careful strokes. “maybe you’re just looking for what you want to see.”

Wanda groaned, flopping back onto the floor, causing Steve’s chest to rumble with his laughter. “God, you’re hopeless.”

-

The next week, when Steve was just applying the final touches as three am, the door to his bedroom flew open automatically. Steve expected Wanda, even if he hadn’t heard his phone buzz with the usual ding. When he turned, however, he was looking at the shocked expression planted on Tony’s face. His eyes were looking at the painting, which Steve was nearly finished with. It was Iron Man, viewed from the back as he stood on a tall building, looking over the city during a night sky. Steve didn’t often do paintings like this, with such detail and promise, but he couldn’t stop himself when he thought of it.

Tony seemed awestruck but spoke, eyes never leaving the painting as he spoke. “Wanda… told me you’ve been having trouble sleeping. Thought I’d come and check in on you.”

Steve nodded slowly, placing down the paintbrush in favour of grabbing his phone. He knew Wanda had set him up, but before he could interrogate her about it, Tony was sitting next to him, looking up at the painting. “I knew you could draw, Rogers, but nothing like this.”

He placed the phone down after slight hesitation, and flushed at the compliment, shrugging. “I guess. I just enjoy it.”

Tony let his eyes take in the bright red and gold in the painting, how it contrasted with the blue and black sky, seeming brighter than it was. “Why me?”

“Because I think you’re beautiful.”

Tony startled, looking at him as if he didn’t believe him, and Steve smiled. “I mean it, Tony. Ever since I saw your face I’ve wanted to draw you, because that’s the type of face you have. You have those slightly sunken cheekbones and the angled chin, and you’re not thin but not bulky, like me. You have those nice pale eyes, and snarky smile that you show to the press. And then the one filled with actual happiness that you use around the tower.”

Tony just stared at him, obviously taken aback, but then he grinned. “So… you’re telling me I look good?”

Steve snorted. “Good is an understatement, Tony. I wish I could capture your beauty better than I try to do.”

Tony looked back at the painting, looking over the way the city lights reflected his suit and black hair, and shook his head. “You already do that, Steve. I… this looks amazing.”

Steve blushed again, but he looked happier than embarrassed this time, bumping Tony. “Thank you.”

And if Tony woke up the next morning, having used Steve as something to sleep on, then nobody else had to know.


End file.
